Enemies with Benefits?
by Snake in the Grass
Summary: Oneshot. Just a random lemon I had a sudden inspiration to write. SephVincent. Yaoi. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Final Fantasy seven, but wouldn't it be awesome if I did.

Note: Hey! This is the first fic I've posted under this name. It's also my first lemon, so don't flame me too hard. Oh, and if you don't like yaoi, this is not the fic for you. Yaoi is basically two boys having sex, so if you're not into that kind of thing, now is your chance to get away.

This story takes place during the game, shortly after Vincent joins the gang.

By the way, I call Sephiroth 'Seph', 'cause I'm too lazy to write out the name.

Vincent collapsed onto the bed, squeezing his eyes shut against the noise leaking in from downstairs. Intense stimuli of any kind still gave him pounding headaches. Such things could happen when you spend years and years asleep in a basement.

His new found friends were all downstairs in the inn's common room. They were eating, drinking, talking, and laughing, things he had long ago forgotten how to do. He sighed into his pillow, willing his brain to absorb all that had happened over the last week.

There was nothing more startling than waking up and realizing the entire Planet was being terrorized by a company you used to work for. Except maybe realizing one of your old friend's was trying to destroy it.

Standing up, he took off his long red coat and threw it haphazardly on the ground. It was the same one he'd gone to sleep in all those years ago, and it had yet to be washed. Not very appealing.

He had just taken a step toward the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face, when the slightest rustling noise disturbed the air behind him. Vincent didn't turn, just let his hand creep slowly toward the gun in his belt.

"I hear you, stranger," he said tiredly, "And I would suggest you leave while you have the chance. I am not in the mood."

"And what, pray tell, does it take to get the great Vincent Valentine _in the mood?_"

Vincent's arm froze, suspended where it was, two inches from his gun. That voice…Slowly, hardly daring to believe it, he turned. A man was standing beside the open window. He was very tall and very pale, dressed in all in black. His hair fell down to mid-back in a cascade of silver.

He smiled at Vincent's expression of dismay. "Not glad to see me?"

Vincent swallowed. "They're fighting you. They say you're destroying the world."

Sephiroth shrugged, as though they were discussing it over tea and biscuits. "I've always been destroying the world, _Vinny_. Now it's just on a grander scale."

Vincent's fists clenched unconsciously. "Get out of here, Sephiroth, or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Oh, yes. You blame me and the Shinra for the death of your beloved, do you not?" He chuckled deeply, the sound sending shivers flickering over Vincent's skin. "Life is a funny thing. It always has a tendency to _end._"

For some reason, hot tears were forming in Vincent's eyes. "I hate you."

"Yes…" Sephiroth mused. "And I suppose you want to kill me?" He threw his cloak to the ground and, to Vincent's intense surprise, pulled off his shirt. He was very thin and muscular, and a blotchy scar covered his right side. "Go on, Vince. Hurt me. Make me pay."

He wanted to. Oh, hell he wanted to. He wanted to kill this man. But Vincent slowly shook his head.

Sephiroth laughed again softly. "That's what I thought." He turned to pick up his clothing, and suddenly Vincent felt a surge of hatred beyond anything he'd ever felt in his life. Before he knew what he was doing, he had raised his clawed hand and slashed the man across the back. Blood spattered on the white wall, like raindrops on snow.

Vincent raised his claw for another blow, but Sephiroth caught him around the wrist, grunting in pain. "That's it, Vinny!" He elbowed Vincent in the face, sending him sprawling to the carpet. He had barely touched the ground, before the other man hauled him up by the collar.

"You're…a freak," Vincent coughed, feeling blood trickling down his cheek.

"I know."

He tried to shove Sephiroth away, but the one-winged-angel pulled him closer, and crushed his mouth against his.

Vincent sputtered, reeling back. "What…what the hell?"

Sephiroth grinned, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Is this what you came for?" Vincent demanded.

"Come on, rookie. It won't take more than five minutes. None of your new comrades ever need know." He closed the space Vincent had created between them, lowering his lips to Vincent's neck and biting so hard he drew blood.

Vincent gasped. He was trying, willing himself to feel revulsion. He was being kissed by a man. He should be repulsed. But there was none of that. What he _was _feeling scared him.

Desire. Desire beyond words.

He didn't move a muscle as Sephiroth traced his tongue over his jaw line. Their lips met for a second time, and Vincent slowly let his arms wrap around Seph's back. The man kissed him deeply, letting their tongues entwine, and ran a hand through his shaggy mane of hair.

Vincent felt himself pushed back roughly against the wall and he tasted blood, though he couldn't tell if it was Seph's or his own. The one-winged-angel crushed his body against Vincent's, moving his hips in rhythmic gyrations that shocked a throaty gasp out of him.

"Come on, Vincent," he muttered into his ear. "You're tense. Let me help you loosen up."

He fell down to his knees, undoing the fastenings on Vincent's belt as he went. Slowly, he slid a firm hand up Vincent's length, jerking another gasp from him. His breath was becoming ragged. He knew what Seph was about to do, and he also knew he couldn't let him, or he would be completely gone. There would be no going back. But at the same time, he couldn't force his body to move.

Seph's took him into his mouth in stages, making him writhe and arch his back. He sucked softly, almost tentatively. This was torture, the most incredible torture there was. His tongue explored slowly, and Vincent moaned. Seph sucked harder as he felt Vincent's muscles clench. The noises he was making made it very apparent he wouldn't last long.

And Seph wasn't finished. He had to play his final card.

He suddenly backed off a few feet. Vincent was still pressed against the wall, his eyes reduced to slits and his breath coming in short gasps.

"Alright. I understand if you're not up for this…" he began, getting to his feet. "I'll just leave—."

"No," Vincent said, surging forward and kissing him, hard.

Sephiroth put a hand up, pushing him off. "Well, this is a change." His eyes narrowed, and he suddenly resembled the villain he was. "Beg for it."

Vincent looked at him with something resembling hatred. "I want you," he said huskily. He let a pale hand slide into Seph's pants, pausing only when he'd earned a sharp intake of breath. "And you want me." He was in control now, running cool fingers up and down.

Seph glared at him. "Fine." There was suddenly a dagger in his hand. He jerked Vincent's shirt off and slashed him across the chest in one fluid movement. "An eye for an eye."

Vincent growled in pain and bit him savagely on the shoulder.

"Vampire," Seph chuckled, and then threw him on the bed. He pinned him down and suddenly appeared to remember something.

"Wait here," he murmured, striding off into the bathroom and leaving Vincent's skin burning for his touch. He emerged with a small bottle of lotion. Vincent felt a sudden thrill of mingled dread and delicious anticipation. He closed his eyes and at the same moment felt a single finger work itself inside him.

He choked in pain, his legs twitching unconsciously. The finger retreated and he opened his eyes to find Seph removing the rest of his clothing and tossing it onto the floor. He was incredible; the pinnacle of male beauty.

"Turn over and brace yourself," he commanded in the old general voice of his. "This will hurt for a moment." Vincent did as he was told.

Sephiroth ran his hands down his back and penetrated without warning. Vincent yelled. Seph wasn't letting him have it easy at all. He was making it hurt, making him suffer.

"Do you hate me now, Vinny?"

He paused suddenly, and then rolled his hips. Vincent's cries of pain became that of intense pleasure, as that one fabled spot was hit hard. Seph repeated the motion again and again, and Vincent's fingers entwined in the bedclothes, an animal-like cry escaping his throat.

"Harder," he moaned. "God, harder." Seph was only too happy to comply. He could feel his own climax coming, and he planned to ride it for all it was worth. It wasn't everyday you found someone as beautiful and responsive as Vincent Valentine.

His thrusts became wilder and harder and the two of them were nearly ripped apart by the feeling.

"Say my name," Sephiroth commanded, feeling the other man shaking beneath him.

Vincent gasped the name and came a moment later, Seph following close behind. They collapsed on the bed as one.

It took a few minutes before Vincent gained anything resembling feeling back into his limbs. He glanced around, and found Sephiroth putting his clothes back on.

"Thanks," Seph winked, turning toward the window. "Be seeing you."


End file.
